As a conventional vibration generator, there is one, for example, described in PLT 1 set forth below. The PLT 1 describes a vibration generator having a dynamic speaker structure including a case accommodating a magnet, a voice coil, and a diaphragm. Also, PLT 2 set forth below discloses a vibration generator including a weight made of an elastic body that is deformed in a bending manner or the like by vibration of a piezoelectric vibrator, thereby vibrating a vibrated member. Also, PLT 3 set forth below discloses a vibration generator including an elastic member that receives a load of a weight and is deformed in the bending manner or the like by vibration of the piezoelectric vibrator, thereby vibrating the vibrated member. Further, PLT 4 set forth below discloses a vibration generator including an elastic member that is deformed in the bending manner or the like by vibration of the piezoelectric vibrator, thereby vibrating the vibrated member.